Hola extraño
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Le miró con desconfianza. ¿Por qué debería decirle su nombre? No es como si se fueran a convertir en íntimos amigos o algo así. Desvió su mirada como mar en tormenta a las hojas mojadas que apenas y estaban acomodadas en la carpeta. Sintió una oleada de culpa al pensar que tal vez por su descuido había arruinado documentos importantes. *DinamarcaxNyo!Noruega*


**DISCLAIMER**: Como siempre, me queda decir que Hetalia, lamentablemente NO me pertenece, al igual que la imagen que uso como portada para esta historia.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Lemon. Norell (Nyo!Noruega), Mathias(Dinamarca). Posible OoC.

* * *

**HOLA EXTRAÑO**

Era un día frío, con un cielo abovedado de nubes tupidas y de colores oscuros, plomos y morados que amenazaban con la primera lluvia de aquel invierno adelantado. La rubia deseó prontamente ponerse a resguardo. Le gustaba observar la lluvia, pero no mojarse en ella. En realidad detestaba en cierto modo el agua; nunca había aprendido a nadar.

Apresuró su paso para llegar a su cafetería favorita, su hermana trabajaba allí y podría esperar a que calmara la lluvia en conjunto a un té de limón, algunos de sus dulces favoritos y la compañía de Emilia y las demás chicas del lugar. Pero el cielo implacable tras una fuerte ráfaga de viento, comenzó a botar sus primeras gotas, que rápidamente se convirtieron en una leve llovizna que no le gustó nada a la jovencita.

Comenzó a correr, no quería mojarse.

Distraída y apresurada por llegar, no se percató del camino que recorría, hasta que alguien que también caminaba velozmente en sentido contrario la obligó a detenerse con tanto ímpetu que cayó al suelo.

—¡Ay! —se quejó al sentir un agudo dolor en la palma de sus manos, que instintivamente habían chocado con el suelo. Vio como muchos papeles caían alrededor de ella y escuchó una maldición que provenía de aquella sombra que lo cubría. Alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre con expresión enfadada, agachándose y recogiendo los antes mentados—. Disculpe, no era mi intención —se excusó a secas, arrodillándose y ayudándole a recoger los papeles, sin prestar real atención.

—No se preocupe —contestó aquella voz—, yo también caminaba muy rápido.

Le observó por primera vez y se topó con esa mirada zafiro, semejante al más hermoso de cielo de primavera. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al observar con más detenimiento aquel hermoso rostro, un rostro que no conocía y eso era extraño en aquel pueblo tan pequeño. Sonrió y sus mejillas apenas y se colorearon de rosa cuando se percató de la admiración que estaba sintiendo.

—Mi nombre es Mathias —todo el enfado en aquel rostro desapareció de golpe, dando paso a una amplia, brillante y, a su juicio, tonta sonrisa—, ¿y tú?

Le miró con desconfianza. ¿Por qué debería decirle su nombre? No es como si se fueran a convertir en íntimos amigos o algo así. Desvió su mirada como mar en tormenta a las hojas mojadas que apenas y estaban acomodadas en la carpeta. Sintió una oleada de culpa al pensar que tal vez por su descuido había arruinado documentos importantes.

—Norell —expuso sin más—. No le había visto por aquí —aquel extraño cosquilleo se acentuó, y ya ni la lluvia le importó.

—Uhm, no. Sólo vengo de visita, pero parece que esta ciudad merece ser explorada por más tiempo —le dirigió una mirada sugerente.

La noruega estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de comportamiento; últimamente los había rechazado a todos, pero hoy tal vez habría una excepción. Hace mucho no sentía aquella sensación de cosquillas, de fascinación por lo desconocido, pero también estaba la pizca de remordimiento y miedo; no quería que volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo que con aquel fotógrafo…

—¿Quieres tomar un café? —preguntó, sin pizca de vergüenza, alzándose al mismo tiempo que Mathias, que ya con sus papeles de nuevo en la carpeta, sonreía.

—Claro —se adentraron con prisa en la cafetería—. Creo que acerté al venir aquí, uno no siempre se encuentra con rostros tan hermosos y aparte amigables.

La muchacha estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, pero había algo diferente en aquel extraño. A lo mejor la forma de decirlo, su acento era claramente danés, o tal vez era la confianza que tenía en si mismo, como si supiera perfectamente cómo hacer caer a la chica; una sensación que agradó y molestó.

Se sentaron en una mesa que daba vista a aquel frío y lluvioso día de otoño, un día que de alguna forma quedaría grabado en ambos corazones, como el inicio de un cataclismo que nunca imaginaron vivir…

La conversación se tornó peligrosamente fluida e interesante para ser dos completos desconocidos. Parecían tener muchas cosas en común, como dos piezas que hubieran sido especialmente para encajar; Norell nunca había sentido algo como aquello, ni siquiera con aquel ojiverde del pasado…

Mathías, curiosamente, también era fotógrafo y estaba en la busca de alguien con especial ahínco. Apenas hablaron de ese tema, pero porque habían cosas mucho más interesantes que saber, como de que gustaban, a qué se dedicaban y que esperaban de la vida… no supo especificar si sólo encajaban porque sí, o porque ella misma buscaba como encajar. De todos modos no le importó, y ya estaba atardeciendo, y la rubia comenzó a sentir la necesidad de otro tipo de diversión, y supo que no fue la única; aquellos ojos celestes como el cielo de verano chispearon con aquello que Norell buscaba también.

La cafetería pronto cerró sus puertas; y es que entre semana cerraban a las nueve de la noche. Norell salió junto a Mathias, ignorando de paso la significativa mirada que le lanzara su hermana menor antes de salir del recinto. La noruega podía sentir el calor del danés y también pudo palpar la avidez de aquellos labios, lo que le hizo sentir halagada y deseada.

—Hace frío, Norell —comentó él, rodeando con sus manos la cintura de la rubia—, mucho frío.

—Si —respondió la aludida, sin dudar en apegarse y abrazar al joven frente a ella. Estaba tan deseosa de algo de diversión en su monótona vida que simplemente ya nada le importó.

Pudo sentir aquellos ojos celestes pegados en sus labios y luego en sus ojos. Se observaron por largo tiempo, sin necesidad de apurar aquel momento, todo estaba siendo perfecto. Una de las manos de Mathias acarició el rostro de porcelana, acercándose con suavidad a aquellos labios que reclamaban por los suyos.

¿Demasiado rápido?

Era obvio que aquel lado moralista de la joven saldría a flote en cualquier momento, y le haría cuestionarse. Pero Mathias la besaba como nunca nadie antes. No era un beso cargado de devoción y admiración, sino que se iba volviendo agresivo y apasionado, algo que ella nunca había probado y que la desarmó por completo. Su mente quedó en blanco y su corazón se aceleró, respondiendo con todas aquellas pasiones ocultas y sabiendo que no lo dañaría al demostrar entusiasmo…

Las manos hábiles de aquel desconocido aferraron a su cuerpo, entregándole un poco de aquel calor que comenzaba a dispararse entre ambos, un beso que iba volviéndose atrevido y apasionado, dejando entrever los deseos de ambos; parecía que la avidez no iba a acabar nunca; querían más de aquel contacto… y las gotas de lluvia volvieron a hacerse presente, provocando que se detuvieran.

—Norell… —susurró apenas, acariciando con delicadeza las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven, apenas separándose de sus labios—. ¿Vamos a otro lugar? Aquí mismo donde estamos… —cortó sus palabras y optó por morder sugerentemente aquellos sonrosados labios—. ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió de inmediato, y con una sonrisa cómplice dejó que el rubio rodeara sus caderas en una lenta caricia, para luego dirigirse a los pisos superiores de un local cercano. No separaron sus labios en cuanto entraron al recinto, y en las escaleras las caricias se volvieron más atrevidas. Norell pudo sentir el contacto de aquellas cálidas manos en la fría piel de su espalda, y fue cuando sintió algo de remordimiento.

¿Aquello estaba bien?

¿Acaso importaba? Saltó la otra parte de su mente, la que disfrutaba de los labios de Mathias en su cuello.

¿Demasiado rápido?

¿Y por qué no? Era todo lo que había esperado…

¿En qué momento habían llegado a aquella habitación?

Aprovechó que el desconocido besaba con pasión su cuello y comenzaba a acariciarlo con más brusquedad para observar el cuarto. Era lindo. Amplio y con un ventanal que mostraba como la lluvia caía en la ciudad anochecida. Pero eso no importaba ahora…

Esas manos eran hábiles, esos besos hacían despertar cosas que no había sentido nunca antes, una excitación que la llevaba más allá del límite que se había propuesto.

Ya despojada de sus prendas superiores, Mathias la acomodó sobre la cama, medio subiéndose sobre ella y sin detener aquellos fogosos besos que hacían sentir tan única a la joven. Comenzaron a desnudarse en un juego cargado de lujuria, en el que los labios de la rubia no dudaron en recorrer la piel suave de aquel desconocido. Pudo palpar con satisfacción cuanto era deseada, una sensación de orgullo que la instó a ir un poco más lejos, y comprobó con entusiasmo cuanto disfrutaba su amante de sus caricias.

Recorrió aquel cuerpo que tanto le había gustado, y no detuvo sus besos, sintiendo algo de nerviosismo ante aquella montaña rusa de emociones.

Pero todo estaba bien… era un tipo de diversión que nunca había tenido antes. Por primera vez se sentía igualada y no temía dañar los sentimientos de la otra persona, porque era evidente que el danés no buscaba nada más que un rato de placer y lujuria, al igual que ella…

¿Tan así se sentía?

Sí, y no era momento de cuestionarse realmente.

Sus labios proliferaron un suave gemido al sentirse invadida. Aferró sus piernas a las caderas del rubio que iniciaba un lento pero apasionado vaivén que los llevó a ambos a gemir y apretar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro…

Los besos de Mathias ahogaban en parte sus gemidos, pero no podía evitar sentirse en extremo excitada, nunca antes se había dejado permitir sentir tanto placer sin remordimiento… arqueó su espalda ante el cambio del vaivén, que se iba acelerando, ambos se entregaban por completo, algo que Norell nunca había experimentado antes, pero que le excitaba a sobremanera… realmente Mathias sabía muy bien lo que hacía y la rubia se sentía afortunada de estar entre esos fuertes y cálidos brazos, de que esas manos la acariciaran con lujuria y deseo…

—Ahh… —gimió el danés, tomando los muslos de la joven y alzándole un poco las piernas, dando las últimas y más profundas embestidas y finalmente acabar, tras un extenso gemido de parte de ambos.

Aun así sus cuerpos no se separaron, al parecer ninguno de los dos había quedado completamente satisfecho y volvieron a unir sus labios con pasión desenfrenada, sin dejar las caricias que recorrían lugares íntimos.

Esta vez el vaivén fue un poco más lento, pero cargado de deseo; lleno de besos lentos y largos que parecían no terminar y ambos ahogando sus gemidos en los labios del otro. Norell podía sentir cada espacio invadido por Mathias, aspiraba su aroma y quiso que aquello nunca acabara, que esa sensación de ser por fin de alguien por completo perdurara por siempre…

Pero no.

Aun cuando volvieron a terminar las caricias no se extinguieron. Se perdió en aquellos ojos celestes y dejó que éste lo acunara para al fin dormirse en aquellos brazos que tanto le habían gustado.

.

.

.

Emitió una mueca cansina al ver el menudo cuerpo que reposaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar la seguidilla de acontecimientos que lo habían llevado hasta ese escenario tan particular.

Se dejó guiar por sus memorias: se había maravillado ante unos impecables ojos tan oscuros como el mar en tormenta… se encantó al percatarse de que podía verse reflejados en ellos cual estanque calmo en un día soleado. Se desconcertó y se dejó guiar por aquellos orbes, tardando unos minutos en recuperar la compostura. Tras notar la evidente coquetería de su interlocutora, no dudó en hacer lo mismo, con leves insinuaciones que poco a poco lograron aturdir a su acompañante, quien, a su juicio, no estaba nada mal físicamente hablando, sobre todo al notar esos prominentes labios rosados que resaltaban de sus perfectas facciones.

—Ahora si la hiciste de oro, Køhler —refunfuño para sí mientras se ponía la ropa, acomodando lo más posible todas las prendas, para así capear el frío tan característico en esa época del año. Frunció los labios y le dio la última mirada a su amante de una noche—. Adiós Norell —rió levemente—. Fuiste un muy buen polvo.

"_Al menos mi frustración fue calmada durante unas horas_" pensó mientras caminaba con las manos enfundadas, la cabeza gacha y su carpeta presionada con el brazo a uno de sus costados. Regresó al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando para tomar un largo baño de agua tibia, odiaba admitirlo, pero la pequeña aventura lo había agotado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esta comenzó como una historia larga hace muchisisisisimo tiempo. La tenía escrita en un cuaderno y ¡paf! un día un duende se lo llevó y aún no me lo devuelve. En fin, en medio de mi cerebro colapsado por tantos cálculos, me di un break y me puse a escribir sobre lo que me acordaba. Tal vez algún día lo siga, pero por ahora se queda así.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
